


Wherever I am, me without you is a nobody

by sekaies



Series: sekai as parents [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaies/pseuds/sekaies
Summary: Jongin's life is complete with little Hyein.





	Wherever I am, me without you is a nobody

Jongin and Sehun moved to the US 3 years ago, to get married. Sehun managing to snatch a job on one of the American offices of the company he worked on Seoul and Jongin, and well Jongin was a artist so he could take his job anywhere. Their apartment was home to them, all of the four dogs they brought from Korea - one does not simply leaves their dog - and now also the home of Hyein, an active 1 year old baby girl. 

At the same time Hyein was expected and planned, she was also a surprise. Jongin and Sehun had only entered the adoption program for a month when the news of a North Korean baby, whose mother passed away upon escaping, came. Hyein was put up for international adoption, and the agent had instantly matched her with them. Jongin almost went nuts trying to prepare everything, the paperwork and her tiny bedroom at the end of the hallway, changing cars for a bigger one so they could accommodate the baby chair. 

"I don't see why we need to change cars, Jongin." Sehun would say, and Jongin knew he was just trying to keep his sports car. He ended up giving up and they changed cars to a suv one with a bigger space on the backseat and a huge trunk to carry all the baby's stuff. 

They were expecting to wait at least a year and a half, but Hyein was a special case. 

A month later they had a little baby on their arms, even if they knew that she wasn't theirs biologically, she still had Jongin's plump lips and Sehun's crescent eyes when she smiled. 

Jongin worried about the dogs, a lot, even with Sehun telling him all the time that they were going to like her. It did take Jjangah a little more time than the others to accept Hyein, but she ended up just as whipped. They always followed her everywhere, and slept at her room, their little beds arranged around her crib. Monggu being the most loyal, always protecting her, even from her own fathers. 

Every time they try to scold Hyein, to tell her something is wrong, Monggu intercepts and barks at them. Jongin laughs at the scene, but Sehun thinks they need to do something about it. But for now, he use gives up and lets Monggu lay besides Hyein as a way to comfort her for the scolding session (that didn't even happen in the first place). 

\-- 

Hyein catches the flu for the first time when she’s 18 months, and they learn that a sick Hyein is also a very clingy Hyein, most of that affection directed at Sehun. Jongin usually stays at home all day, and Hyein misses Sehun so she clings to him when he gets home, the flu making her going back to being a tiny baby that only stays peaceful when being held. Sehun walks around the house with her on the baby carrier, she either sleeps or just sucks her pacifier quietly, little nose red and sore from all the blowing and sneezing. 

If Sehun as much as tries to lay her down on her crib, she instantly wakes up and starts crying. They don’t have the heart to make her cry while being sick, so he just endures the weight and carries her everywhere in the hours he’s home. Strangely she doesn’t do the same to Jongin during the day, she does cry when she’s feverish but as soon as Jongin gives her the medicine she goes back to playing with her plushies or to sleep. 

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to also go down with the flu. He needs to call in sick and stay at home after the third day. Jongin lets them sleep on the master bedroom, Hyein still clinging to Sehun’s chest, her tiny hands playing with his hair until she finally falls asleep. It’s an habit of hers, she only falls asleep if she plays with their hair, and more recently she found out she can also play with her own hair. Sehun fell asleep a while ago, after she finished her bottle, but Hyein is taking her time going back to dreamland. When she finally closes her eyes for good, Jongin slowly walks to the door and leaves the room, he needs to cook, he knows that their nap won’t last that long. It was a rather stressful night, Sehun and Hyein kept waking up. Her fever quite high and Sehun kept throwing up. Jongin tried to sleep at her bedroom so he wouldn't catch it too, but he made trips back and forth at least four times to check on them. He leaves the room stepping only his toes trying not to wake them up.

He call his mom, making sure the time is appropriate, and asks her how to make the rice porridge she always did when he was sick as a kid. She explains carefully and he takes note of everything he says, gladly he has all he needs. He starts with rinsing the rice, puts it to boil and proceeds to chop some vegetables to mix into it. When everything is inside the pot, he lowers the fire and waits for it to become soft so Hyein can eat.

Jongin remembers they have some oranges they bought a few days ago and proceeds to make some juice with it, he heard vitamin c can help when you get the flu. He thinks this should be enough for their breakfast, he’ll think of something else for lunch. 

Just when he turns off the stove, after trying the porridge and making sure it’s soft enough for the baby, he hears noises coming from the bedroom. He sets two bowls, a small one and a bigger one, and two cups with straws on them full of orange juice. He arranges everything on a tray and sets off to the bedroom. 

When he opens the door he's greeted with the cutest scene. Sehun is sitting on the bed, back against the headboard and the toddler is sitting on his lap facing him. Hyein is pressing her tiny fingers on Sehun's face like he's made of buttons, and every time she presses a different spot he makes a noise. She's laughing happily, her pacifier almost falling from her mouth. Sehun is also laughing, his eyes disappearing into crescents. Jongin takes a moment to appreciate the sight, he smiles while looking at his two sunshines, he's glad that they are feeling better.

"I see that both of you are already feeling better." Sehun finally looks up from the baby when Jongin speaks. He smiles at him. 

"Hey." He says, voice a little hoarse from all the sleeping and also from the sore throat he got. "We are doing fine I guess, I think she's actually better than me. Aren't u, Hyein?" He playfully rubs his nose on hers. She makes a face of disapproval but laughs five seconds later. She's a sucker for her dad. Jongin sits on the side of the bed that is not occupied by them, the tray with the meal on his lap. 

"I made some porridge, mama Kim special recipe and all." 

"Aren't you the best husband and dad of the whole world?" Sehun says, closing his eyes and smelling the food. He's starving after not managing to eat well since lunch the day before. Everything would upset his stomach and make him throw up. Hyein rests her head on his chest, and looks at Jongin with her puppy eyes, he knows exactly what she's trying to say. She doesn't want to leave her dad's arms. 

"I'm starting to think she doesn't like me." Jongin says, jokingly of course, he knows that Hyein loves them both. But like every kid, she has a favorite dad for every situation. When asking to read books, it's always Jongin. For food, also Jongin. But when it comes to whining and asking for a little cuddle time, that's Sehun. Jongin loves it though, to watch her almost escalate Sehun and sleep on his arms while he watches Netflix or works on something on his computer. 

"Nah, she just likes me at these times because I'm softer." Jongin nods at that, Sehun really is soft. 

Jongin ends up spoon feeding both of them, Hyein won't let her grip on Sehun's shirt go. After they are full and Hyein has drank her juice until the last drop, Sehun sends Jongin a flying kiss. 

"Can't we kiss properly?" Jongin pouts. 

"And risk you getting sick too? Nope!" Sehun answers, laughing at Jongin's defeated face. 

"I'll take a bath with her now, she needs it and I'm feeling a little better so you can rest. I know you spent the whole night awake looking after us." 

Jongin leaves the room, sulking about not being able to spend time with his family. 

He does one last thing before going to take a nap, he calls Minseok. His doctor friend always come in help at times like this. They agree on Minseok coming over to check on Hyein when he finishes his shift at his clinic, and Jongin drops himself on the couch for a much needed nap. 

\- 

Jongin wakes up 5 hours later, the clock reads 12am, Sehun and Hyein are in the living room now, sitting on her play mat on the floor. The sound of them playing is probably what made Jongin wake up. Sehun is reading her a book, one of those fancy ones that has sounds and even plushies on the pages. Jongin watches them for a while before sitting himself on the couch so he can get up and start preparing lunch. His two sick babies need to eat regularly so they can get better. 

Monggu comes running and jumps on the couch when he sees that Jongin is awake, the others stay around Hyein, as if they were also interested in the book Sehun is reading for her. Monggu licks his face, as a way to say good (not so)morning. Sehun turns around when he realizes Jongin is not sleeping anymore. 

"Hey, did you sleep well?" 

"In fact, I did. By the way, Minseok is going to come here later in the afternoon." 

"Okay sir." Sehun smiles at him, Jongin would usually kiss him at moments like, a little peck on the lips, but they are on a no-skinship rule since he fell sick. 

"I'm gonna cook us some lunch, how does chicken soup sounds? With ramen noodles?" 

"Sounds extremely delicious to me, what about you Hyein-ah?" Sehun grabs Hyein and lifts her in the air to steal a smile from her. 

"Don't play like that when you're sick, she's getting heavy and your muscles are already sore from the flu." 

Sehun only pouts. Jongin thinks that's a lost case, he can't resist Sehun's pout. 

\- 

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully, Hyein is adorably trying to slurp her noodles and Jongin almost forgets to eat because he wants to enjoy her cuteness. Sehun and Hyein deciding to take a nap after lunch and Jongin going to work on one of his recent paintings in his room slash studio. 

Jongin gets lost in his painting and when he realizes the doorbell is already ringing, Minseok standing at his doorstep with all his tools in hand. 

"Oh hi Minseok, how are you doing? Sorry to bother you." 

"Don't be, I'm fine and I'm always up to see cute Hyein." 

Minseok is their neighbor, fate brought them to live across the hall from another Korean couple with kids. Perfect. Sometimes he and Jongdae watch Hyein so Jongin can run to the grocery store or to get more art supplies. 

"They are in our room, they should be awake since Hyein usually naps only until 3pm, Sehun must be playing with her so I could finish my project." 

Jongin leads him to room, and Sehun is indeed playing with Hyein. Huge blocks of Lego scattered around. Hyein lights up when she sees Minseok, and Jongin is hit with a little sting of jealousy. 

"Hi, Hyein, did you miss uncle?" The baby girl throws her wiggly hands in the air, a clear invitation for him to grab her. Minseok crouches down and adjusts her onto his arms before getting up. She nuzzles her face on his shoulder, leaving a tray of drool on his dress shirt. 

"Sorry about that, she's really cuddly when she's sick." Sehun says, getting up from the floor to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"No worries, I have two cuddly little monsters of my own. Now, Sehun, can you hold her for me to examine her? Hold her upright." Minseok adjusts her a little on Sehun's lap, so she's facing her dad and not the doctor. "Like this." 

He gets the stethoscope from his bag and lifts her shirt so he can place it on her back. They are quiet for a few seconds, until Minseok stops listening to her breathing. 

"Turn her around now." Minseok listens again, her chest now. He removes the stethoscope from his ears and grabs a something Jongin is not sure exactly what it is, but he soon finds out when he puts it in her ear. Hyein is surprisingly quiet about all this, maybe because it's Minseok. 

He lastly checks her throat, before proceeding to repeat the process but this time with Sehun. 

"Take a deep breath, exhale when I tell you to." He moves the stethoscope around before telling Sehun to exhale slowly while counting from 10 to 1. He then does the same to Sehun's chest, checks his ear and his throat. 

"Well, nothing too alarming. Sehun's is a little worse though, your throat shows more inflammation than hers. But both are breathing fine, no signs of inflammation in the lungs. I'll just prescribe some painkillers for Sehun and antibiotics for both of you. Take it every 8 hours, and don't forget to drink a lot of water and natural juice. If possible, try to feed her less solid food and more stews, so her throat won't hurt." He finishes writing the medicine names on a piece of paper and signs it. He handles it to Jongin. 

"Now, I gotta go, if I leave Jongdae alone for a long time with the kids they end up doing stupid stuff. Like putting a swimming pool in the middle of living room." 

"I would laugh at that if I didn't know it actually happened." Jongin says, Sehun laughs anyway. 

Minseok sees himself out while Jongin helps Sehun clean the mess of legos around the room. When every single piece is inside the right box, Sehun goes back to bed where Hyein is playing with a few books. She's really into books lately. 

"I'll go buy the medicines, will you be fine alone with her?" 

"I'll be good, you can go, don't worry. I'm feeling better since I woke up." Sehun smiles at Jongin. Jongin, again, wishes he could kiss his husband. He sighs and goes change his clothes so he can go out. 

"I might take a while, I need to pass by the store to grab dog food, we're almost running out, and I'll see if the art store is still open so I can buy some paint." He sends flying kisses to Sehun and Hyein before heading out. 

-

"Hyein, what do you think about us making some food for your appa before he comes back?" Sehun says as he lifts the little girl in his arms, he grabs a few books before heading out of the room. He's feeling a lot better, his throat is not that sore anymore and his bones feel less like they were smashed while he was sleeping. 

He moves Hyein's play mat to the kitchen floor, the dogs immediately moving to sit around her. It's like they are her personal security guards, and Sehun is glad for that. He searches around the cabinets to see what they got, he finds pasta and tomato sauce and thinks it's his lucky day bc that's his speciality. 

He heats some of the stew that was left from lunch so he can feed Hyein, following Minseok's rules of not giving her too much solid food. He spoon feeds her while the pasta is boiling, she takes everything until the last bite. He's glad she's feeling better. 

He chops some onions, garlic and pepperoni. This is a special recipe he created once, with things he had in the fridge that day, and it turned out amazingly good. He waits for the onions to turn gold-ish in color and then adds the pepperoni. When everything seems well cooked he pours the tomato sauce and lets it boil to perfection, the pasta already cooked sitting at the sink. 

When everything is smelling heavenly, he mixes the pasta into the sauce and divides it into two plates. Sprinkling Parmesan cheese as the finishing touch. He would have some wine, but he's not sure it would go well with his medicines, so he opts for some sparkling water. He settles the table just as he hear the door opening. 

Jongin thinks he's deluding when he smells food, he must have spent to much time at his studio and the paint smell is starting to mess up his mind. He takes off his shoes and heads inside, maybe he'll take a shower to loosen up a bit. 

He's definitely not deluding when he sees the dining table set, two plates full of delicious pasta, Sehun at one end and Hyein at his side on her baby chair. 

"Welcome home Appa" They try to say it in unison, but Hyein only says the appa part really. Sehun laughs at the failed attempt, maybe welcome home is not something she can say just yet. 

"What is this?" Jongin says as he drops the grocery bags at the kitchen counter. A small smiling tugging at his lips. 

"A man can't surprise his husband anymore?" Sehun fakes a hurt face. Jongin smiles fully at him. 

"Of course he can, but you shouldn't be doing anything while sick." 

"I'm already feeling better, besides it doesn't even take that much effort to make this." 

Jongin could argue that he rather wait until he fully recovered, but the thought dies when his stomach grumbles. Sehun laughs at him. 

"Seems like your stomach already agrees with me. Just sit down and lets eat, I can rest later." 

He doesn't need to say twice. 

They eat at ease, talk about nothing in particular, Hyein paying full attention to the smashed banana Sehun gave to her as dessert. They've been trying to let her eat on her own sometimes. It always end up with a mess and half of the food is eaten by Vivi, who already knows to wait by her feet. 

There's banana everywhere, but they are laughing and everything is perfectly imperfectly. 

-

One week later and everything is back to normal, Sehun has been going to work for the past couple of days, he still felt sick sometimes but nothing compared to the first days. Hyein is back at running around the house, touching everything she's not supposed to be touched and being protect by Monggu. 

It's finally Friday and Jongin just wants to spend the whole weekend with Sehun and the baby, he missed cuddling them both. Sehun kept the no-skinship rule the whole week. Jongin gotta say it's been the most productive week of his life, he managed to finish his painting and already started another one. Everyone deserves a break. 

Jongin receives a call when he's in the middle of cleaning his studio, he rushes to the phone so it doesn't wake Hyein from her nap. He ends up stabbing his toe in the door frame but there's no time to cry over it. He answers the phone after the 4th rings. 

"Hello?" He's a little breathless from all the running. 

"Oh hi Jongin, it's Chanyeol." 

"Hi Chanyeol, what's up?" 

"So, something urgent came up and me and Kyungsoo will need to make a quick work trip tomorrow, I was wondering if you and Sehun can look after Toben? He's never been alone before, I'm worried. Of course nothing is free, so you guys can use our pool for the day." 

"Oh, yeah, of course we can. Just text me everything we need to know about him and what time you guys are leaving and we'll be there." 

"Thank you, bro! I'll owe you one!" 

"Don't worry about it, I'm only doing it because the pool sounds inviting." Jongin laughs and Chanyeol accompanies him. 

"Ok then, see you tomorrow, bye Jongin." 

"Bye." 

Just as he hangs up the phone he remembers about his toe and suppress a cry when the pain hits him. 

\- 

"Do you have everything settled?" Sehun asks, he's holding Hyein on one arm and a huge bag with all of her stuff on the other. 

"Yeah, I think we're good to go." 

When they arrive, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are already finishing packing their stuff into the car. 

"We'll be back at 7pm, you guys basically just need to feed him around lunch time and look after him. You can let him be close to the pool, he doesn't try to jump because he's too scared." 

"Okay, see you guys later then." Jongin closes the door Chanyeol was holding open to talk to them and enters their house. 

Sehun is already inside, Hyein is on the floor playing with Toben, the puppy is licking her face while she giggles. Sehun looks at Jongin and says "Wow." 

"I know right, I've been here before but still amazes me how big and well decorated it is." 

"We should have followed their careers." 

"Yeah, because we would be amazing composers." Jongin rolls his eyes at Sehun. 

Jongin sets to the kitchen to put Hyein's baby food on the fridge. He asks Sehun to change her into her swimming suit and apply sunscreen into every piece of skin that's not covered. 

Jongin seriously wonders if having two fridges is really necessary, but he ain't about to ask just to get Chanyeol to make a long speech about why this and that should not be kept together and bla bla bla. 

Their living room has a huge glass door that leads to the backyard where they have the pool. It's a sunny day and everything is shining beautifully. Just a few clouds on the sky. 

Sehun is just finishing applying sunscreen on Hyein, Jongin grabs the baby float they bought her just for this occasion e starts to blow it up. It's harder than he thinks and he's breathless by the time it's all filled in and nice. 

He changes quickly in the bathroom to his swimming shorts and looks after Hyein so Sehun can do the same. They step out of the house and into the pool area. 

Hyein never been to a pool before and Jongin is kind of anxious about it, but Sehun assures him she's gonna love it. 

Jongin enters the pool first, jumping heads first into the water with graciousness. He used to swim while in school and he still knows how to do some stuff. The water is nice, not too cold but also not too hot. He swims the short distance to the pool's edge to get Hyein. Sehun gives him the float first, he holds it still so Sehun can place her on it. 

She makes a funny face when her legs first come into contact with the water. Eyes wide, but soon he get used to it and starts wiggling her legs and arms around, splashing water and finding it extremely funny when it hits Jongin the face. She's wearing the cute strawberry print swimsuit Jongin bought months ago at the mall, he saw it and had to buy. He knew it was too big for her at the time, but he kept it for a future occasion, and it came in hand now. 

They bought some of her toys that usually stay in the bathroom, and she's having the time of her life. 

Sehun sits at the edge, only his legs inside the water and soaks in the sun, head thrown back and eyes closed under the sunglasses. 

"Did you apply sunscreen? You know you turn into a big tomato if you don't." Jongin asks him, Sehun looks really good tanned, but he needs to build it slowly, if he just stays under the sun the whole day, it's just a painful nightmare. 

"Yes, yes." He rolls his eyes at Jongin, hoping he won't see it thanks to the sunglasses. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Ok he saw. "I'm only trying to look after you." 

"I know, I know. Come here then, let me pay you back" Jongin scoots closer and drags Hyein's float with him. They are at the more shallow part of the pool, water hitting him just above his bellybutton. He sets himself between Sehun's legs, tilting his head up while Sehun tilts his down so they can kiss. It's just a sweet kiss, slightly tasting like chlorine and maybe a little of sunscreen too. Hyein splashes water again with her little arms and makes them break the kiss. 

"I swear to God she's the cutest cockblock ever, also the tiniest." 

"Shh Sehun, don't say those words around her. Hyein, don't listen to your father." 

Hyein is completely clueless about what they are talking about, but 100% happy about flapping her arms all over. She's usually not a talkative baby, but today she's babbling a lot, her dads simply agreeing with everything since they don't get a single thing. 

Jongin turns his back to Sehun, still between his parted legs, and rest his back on his stomach. Sehun wraps his hand around his chest then. He missed this for the past week, just simple touches and his husband's warm skin. He leans into him just a little bit more. His arms moving Hyein's float back and forth, earning a bubbly laugh from her. 

Sometimes Jongin wonders how did he get so lucky, to have such a wonderful family. He kisses Hyein on the cheek just for the sake of it, and then kisses Sehun once again before grabbing his legs and pushing him into the pool completely. 

"JONGIN." Sehun screams, but they are laughing and all is well. 

\- 

Around 12am they get out of the pool to have lunch a feed Toben, who spent the whole morning sleeping underneath the beach umbrella Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have on the pool side. 

Jongin feeds him while Sehun goes to the guest bathroom to bath Hyein, they don't plan on going back to the pool today. Too much chlorine can be bad for the baby, and they had enough fun already. 

Toben finishes his food in record time and goes back to sleeping on his bed at the living room. Jongin wonders if Chanyeol broke the dog, his puppies where never this chill when they were young. Jongin had a hard time with Jjangah, she was really sneaky and bubbling with energy. 

He hears Hyein's laugh just as he sees her coming into the kitchen, running naked from an exasperated Sehun holding her clothes. She hides behind Jongin's legs, still laughing like there's no tomorrow. 

"C'mom Hyein, you need to put your clothes on. Or at least your diaper." Sehun says, the baby girl just holds onto Jongin's legs harder. Jongin is trying hard not to laugh at Sehun, he looks completely disheveled, his t-shirt almost soaking wet. He finally manages to grab Hyein, and gives up on dressing her, settling for just the diaper and a some panties over it. 

"Here, let me get her so you can change your shirt. I already heated her food." Jongin takes Hyein from Sehun's hold, holding her in one arm and grabbing her food with the other. They sit at the couch and he feeds her while she watches some cartoons on the tv. He ordered some Chinese take out for him and Sehun, it should arrive any minute. Sehun comes back just as Hyein finishes her food, she's rubbing her eyes and they know that means she's sleepy. Sehun takes this duty, and paces around the living room with her so she can fall asleep. 

Jongin answers the doors when the food arrives, he retrieves to the kitchen to set everything into plates. He finds some beers in one of the fridges and grabs a bottle for Sehun, he's not really into it. Sehun is putting a sleeping Hyein on the couch when he enters the living room, balancing a plate for them to share, Sehun's beer and his water. He sets everything on the coffee table. 

"Wanna catch up on Luke Cage? They have Netflix on this tv." Jongin asks. 

"Sure." 

They settle themselves on the floor, watching the show and making comments about it here and there. One episode later and a full stomach and Jongin is snoring against Sehun's shoulder. Jongin is the main reason they can't marathon tv shows, he always fall asleep. Sehun slowly moves Jongin's head from his shoulder to the couch behind them. He drops the plate and the bottles at the kitchen and steals some pillows from the guest room. 

Chanyeol has one of those fuffly mats at his living room, perfect for a nap. Sehun sets the pillows down on it, and nudges a sleepy Jongin to lay down properly. When Jongin is all settled, he drops himself besides him and cuddles closer, letting the rise and fall of Jongin's chest lulls him to sleep. 

-

Jongin wakes up with something poking at his cheek. He opens his eyes slowly, he can feel Sehun still asleep behind him, chest in contact who his back and a hand loosely around his waist. When his blurry vision finally adjusts, he sees that somethings is actually Hyein's tiny finger. She's laying facing him, sucking on her pacifier, she smiles around it. 

"Hi, sweetie." Jongin knows she probably woke on her own, climbed down the couch and found her pacifier at the coffee table. She's starting to get too smart, but he's not about to think too hard about it now. Instead he just scoots her closer and rubs his nose into hers. She giggles, Sehun snuggles into his back at the same time. 

Jongin has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done because I'm always in the mood for domestic sekai with a baby.


End file.
